Code Geass: Nier Redone
by scarface101
Summary: Nier, a strange and mysterious new Freedom fighter is on the rise along with his agents. What will happen, when a third faction appears in the war against Britannia? Naruto x harem. [Max Six to Eight.] Warning: Bashing. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**A/N: Here's my new and improved Naruto/Code Geass story! I hope you enjoy my faithful readers!**

**Chapter one: The Grand Debut of Nier.**

In a luxurious mansion a young man was resting in his bed, a veil of curtains protecting him from the accursed morning sun, he was awoken by a feminine voice "Good morning young master." he awoke to his faithful steward and one of his closest Confidantes, Kallen Stadtfield, or Kozuki due to her mixed lineage as both Brittanian and Japanese.

She was an attractive young woman with crimson hair in a spiky style, she wore white gloves, a black tailcoat with a white vest shirt underneath and a pair of spectacles to give her a more 'professional' look. She was indeed dressed like a butler; She handed him the morning newspaper and poured him a cup of tea "This mornings tea is Fortnam and Mason young master. For breakfast there will be a mint salad and a poached salmon."

He smiled brightly as he spoke "You spoil me Kallen-chan. No one would ever think you were a Steward." a small smile graced her lips as she replied "You are a good master Naruto-sama, I owe you... since you did me that favor."

He waved her off as he replied "All I did was get your brothers body for a proper burial. Still I won't deny your tea and treats are the best in the world." she nodded curtly as she spoke "What kind of Steward would I be, if I couldn't provide my master the best service possible? That's what makes an Uzumaki Steward."

He nodded as she brought him his breakfast, as he ate he turned on the Television, seeing once again the footage of Zero freeing one Suzaku Kururugi from captivity, after Suzaku had been falsely accused of murdering Viceroy Clovis, the charges were largely falsified of course by the Brittanian Purist faction, the main basis for Suzaku's 'guilt' was he was 'An Eleven'

"You were involved in that were you not?" Asked the blonde as he sipped his tea causing his Steward to nod "Yes. That Zero has a flair for the dramatic. Impressive, though a little too much bravado."

he smirked as he spoke "Indeed. I can tell Zero-san is a smart guy. Though I imagine his confidence and pride shall go to his head. Word has it Cornelia shall be coming." the Steward nodded with a stern face and spoke calmly "Indeed. She's known for being the Goddess of Victory, and an aptly earned nickname. Should we...?"

she was interrupted by her master as he spoke "No... I see a resource in Cornelia. Leave her alive till I give the word. Though... I think it's time we make a stir. Get me Hummingbird." She nodded and acquired her phone from her pocket, dialed a number and gave it to the blonde.

After it rang a voice answered "Yes, Master?" he replied back to 'Hummingbird' "Hey there. I need you to get Cornelia's attention for me. Kill Kewell, and leave a message. You know, Do what you do best."

the voice on the phone gave a brief "At once." and hung up. The blonde grinned and got dressed as he acquired a skull-like mask "Your services are no longer needed this afternoon. You may attend school Kallen."

she frowned slightly as she asked "Must I? I'd prefer to be by your side than with all... those people." she muttered in disdain; he flicked her on the forehead making her rub at the spot where he hit her as he spoke "Now, now, don't be like that. Don't blame the ignorant for the sins of the true enemy. Besides, you KNOW why I want you to go to Ashford Academy. If HE is there then SHE can't be far behind."

She sighed then bowed to him with one hand over her chest "Yes, my master." with that she got up, turned on her heel and exited the room.

He sipped the last of his tea and put on his mask as he spoke to himself "Time for some fun."

**A few hours later. Elsewhere.**

One Cornelia Li Britannia was preparing for the assault of Saitama Ghetto, to recreate the Shinjuku incident and thus draw out Zero, the board had been set; now she just needed to give the order. She was about to speak but then the phone of her Knight Guilford started ringing, making her gain a tic-mark. He checked the caller ID on it, and it read... "Mr. T. Rick?" he spoke in confusion.

"T. Rick? Mr. Trick? What kind of name is that?" Darlton asked also confused, though Cornelia smirked slightly as she said "The kind of someone like Zero. Give it here." without question the spectacled Knight handed over his phone and she answered it "Is this Zero?"

a voice chuckled and replied "Nah. I have no affiliation with that buffoon. You may call me Nier." she raised an eyebrow at that and asked "Nier eh? What the hell do you want?"

"To exchange a meet and greet with Brittannia's finest. Going to gun down innocent Civilians? Not very sporting of you. I thought you had more honor than that. Whatever happened to the code of the Knights? 'His blade defends the helpless, his might upholds the weak, his words speak only truth, his wrath undoes the wicked?' Ring any bells?" he lectured her in a mocking tone.

A tic-mark pulsed on her forehead as she spoke with venom "Don't talk like that to me. My only concern is getting Zero." Nier 'tsked tsked' several times before speaking "I'll make this simple, either you leave Saitama alone... or something unfortunate might happen to dear Euphemia."

At that the Goddess of Victory's blood ran cold, had he... come in contact with her sister? Euphy's escort had contacted her, saying she had run off, but... "WHERE IS MY SISTER?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Unharmed. She's currently exploring on her happy and merry way. Though... an accident could occur if you mishandle the situation; bad things could happen. I don't want that. I like dear Euphy. She's a sweetheart." spoke Nier in a casual tone.

"You touch my sister, and I'll burn all of Area Eleven to find you so help me god." she threatened him, hoping he might be intimidated. "Ooooh. Threats. How frightening. You don't know who I am, what I look like, or even if I'm here. I could be the new recruit standing next to you." spoke Nier in a half-mocking tone. Everyone in the command center turned to the new guy who said "It's not me!" making everyone sweatdrop at that.

"Fine. Say, I don't attack the Ghetto. Then what?" she asked in order to placate this weird guy, in the event he might be a real threat. She would never risk her sister for anything... and there was something off about this weird guy.

"Then nothing shall happen to dear Euphy." he spoke more light-heartedly. Finally she realized something "You speak of my sister most affectionately; like you know her. You even said you liked her."

On the other end of the phone Nier smirked and replied "Indeed. We met. I liked her the moment I saw her." Cornelia's grip around the phone tightened as she said "Fine. The Ghetto is safe... for now."

"Hmm, I don't like that tone of yours. Perhaps I should teach you a little lesson? My subordinate Hummingbird shall kill someone soon." spoke Nier in a cold tone and thus hang up.

That last line echoed through her. 'Hummingbird' was an infamous killer that targeted various officers of the Britannian military and on occasion notable Honorary Britannians that were strongly pro-Britannia. The name was earned because an Origami figure in shape of a hummingbird was left on the body of the victims, sometimes with a message of some kind. If this 'Nier' person was Hummingbird's boss... then he was more dangerous than she thought.

"Tch, take over for me Darlton, Guilford you're with me! We've got to find my sister!" shouted Cornelia currently enraged at both her sister being threatened by some uppity terrorist and that he stopped her with only words... wait... maybe it was all a bluff? Maybe he was just messing with her? He hadn't actually proven he came in contact with Euphy. Everyone knows how close the Li Britannia sisters are; but... should she actually take the risk? She shook her head, Euphemia was her top priority.

She'll get her sister in protective custody and then resume the attack on Saitama. Obvious and most logical approach. Zero proved to be clever, this guy was just some nobody... right?

**At the Britannia TV broadcast station.**

The entire TV crew and all the staff were trapped in the storage area, some strange guy appeared in a mask, then... they drew blanks. All they knew was that they came to here in the storage area, the door was sealed shut. suddenly a TV turned on, then every single TV across Area Eleven all broadcasted the same person... a man wearing an iron mask in the shape of a skull.

"Evening, morning, and afternoon Britannia. You may call me Nier. A pleasure to meet you. I know what you're thinking. 'Who the hell is this guy?' 'Is this some weird prank?' No. It isn't. This is all very real. As to who I am; I am no one. I am but a phantom, born from the soundless cry for liberation you could say. I am a Teacher, A freedom fighter, and soon to be Liberator." Nier spoke on Live TV, All across Area Eleven people saw, the mysterious Nier.

At Ashford Academy in the Student Council room Lelouch observed this Nier with narrowed eyes; hidden in Lelouch's room, CC was watching the broadcast from a mini TV and mumbled between bites of pizza "So you've made your move."

On the streets Euphemia and Suzaku witnessed the broadcast as well as the masked man continued speaking "Some Japanese people accepted the whole Honorary Britannian system as a means for a better life for your family. I fully understand and respect that... of course... there are also those that would take up arms against your own people. Honorary Britannian's that would join the military. Britannia's military.

I find that most... revolting. Those that would do so... are despicable. But enough about that for now... I wish to bring up a few facts. I and Zero have similar goals, though different methods. He desires to kill the Emperor out of Revenge. I desire to free the captured Area's from Britannia. Simple as that. Now, fact number two and to simply get this out of the way in case it crossed your minds; I am not in any way associated with Zero.

Fact number three, and I bring this thought to the various rebel factions including the JLF. Even IF you free Japan... what then? What will stop the Emperor from steamrolling his way with a massive army with one prince Schneizel at the tip of the spear?"

in a hidden base, the Miracle worker Todoh and the Four Holy swords thought deeply on that very important fact. And it contained much much merit.

"And Finally I part with you, with this... Just as Zero performed the impossible. I shall in turn perform the impossible; I... will, with the help of my subordinates Hummingbird and Spider, I shall... steal the first 7th generation Knightmare Frame, the Lancelot from under Viceroy Cornelia's nose. If I'm certain, it is now contained within the Viceroy's compound, and said compound has some of the highest security available. Why would I want to steal it? Some reasons are of a personal nature and others are more practical, my subordinate Tengu desires a Knightmare Frame... and I only take the best."

And with that, the feed cut off. From her private Limousine, being escorted, much to her ire Cornelia seethed, this guy was going to steal from her? Not on her life! He had the audacity to threaten her sister, now he wants to take a valuable military asset?! This guy either has a death wish, or he's pushing her buttons on purpose. Between worrying for her sister, the lingering threat of Hummingbird going to kill someone and this Nier guy broadcasting himself and making such proclamations... heads were going to roll!

And... How the hell did this guy get around so fast? Was he already at the TV station when he called a bit ago? Regardless this guy has made himself known. She radioed her Knight Guilford who was in one of the escorting KMF's "Guilford, reroute to the Compound. I don't want this Nier person to set a single foot inside!"

He have a simple 'Yes my lady' and headed towards the Viceroy compound, normally he wouldn't dream of leaving her side, but these were strange times, First Zero and now Nier. He knew trouble was coming. And it was bad.

Meanwhile Cornelia finally spotted a familiar shade of pink hair, she rushed out the Limo and yelled "Euphy!" She roughly shoved aside the guy standing next to her and roughly grabbed her by the hand making her younger sister yelp in pain and cry out "What's gotten into you sis? I'm sorry for sneaking out but..." she was cut off by the elder sister who said "It's not about you running off! Not this time; that that terrorist on the TV made threats against you! Have you come in contact with any strangers recently?"

the gentler sister turned to a man wearing sunglasses, who removed them and said "Um, me your Highness." in a span of less than five seconds Cornelia grabbed him by the throat and punched him yelling "Kururugi! Are you involved with Nier? Are you? You were arrested for Clovis' death and then you're here with my sister when Nier is threatening her?! That is no coincidence."

"But that's what is is! Just coincidence! I didn't realize she was the Sub-Viceroy, much less your sister till an hour ago at the ghetto!" he croaked out... the wrong thing to say. "GHETTO?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING ON A GHETTO?!"

Fearing for Suzaku the gentler sister attempted to pull her elder sister away, though with little success due to Cornelia's strength from combat training.

Meanwhile across the street, a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks watched from a cafe sipping on a latte. "Pretty good day. Made contact, did a broadcast, planted a few seeds of rebellion. All under an hour. Impossible? Not for me; and now... someone's going to die."

**Meanwhile at Ashford Academy.**

Lelouch was quite irritated by that Nier guy. Though he did quietly commend him for the way he appeared, and his point about what might happen even if Japan was freed, so long as the Emperor was in power, then Japan would never be free.

He noticed that Kallen had a strange look in her eye when that broadcast played. Were the wheels in her head turning from what Nier was saying? If only he had known about his Geass' one time use limitation earlier, he could have gotten a lot more information from her, and even not be suspected by her.

Now here he was with that CC girl. Who said "That guy was funny. I like him." obviously referring to Nier. Lelouch asked her "You know something about that guy?"

the Immortal tilted her head to the side slightly, considering on answering or not, she sighed and said "Fine. I'm also contracted to him as well. When I first met him, he was a brilliant albeit unusual young boy with great ambitions. His intelligence, and wit are easily comparable to your own. And his Geass is most powerful too. Perhaps more so than your own." the Fallen Prince narrowed his eyes and asked in a calculative tone "And who's side are you on? Mine or his?"

she shrugged and simply spoke "For now, neither. I am both your accomplices, but I'm not obligated to assist you in destroying each other. Though, whose side I'm on... depends upon the victor." The Black-haired man accepted that, somewhat expecting that response, a large part of him wanted to ask of Nier's true identity, but decided not to. CC likely wouldn't answer anyway.

But on the inside, he was kind of excited, someone that could rival if not surpass his own Geass and intelligence? What an interesting Challenge. If this guy could be his ally, then grand. But if he should prove a Rival, then it would be Zero who triumphs!

In the background CC shook her head slightly, sensing that Lelouch's ego was already getting too big for his head.

**With Kallen.**

Kallen Stadtfield pulled a list of ingredients she would need for her master, it was almost his birthday and she wanted it to be special for both his debut as Nier and to obviously celebrate his birthday. She was once again dressed in her Butler style outfit, she heard a few mumblings about her style of dress though she didn't care. She had just gotten enough ingredients for a cake and his favorite style of Ramen, all she needed was a suitable present. She decided to take a shortcut through an alley and a group of men got in her way, from the way they were dressed and carried themselves they were most likely Britannian's, maybe a few of the Honorary type.

She adjusted her glasses and said "Please excuse me. My master shall be expecting me soon." the leader of the men, was a guy in a purple cheetah print jackt with a ruby stone ring, the jacket made Kallen thing _'How many gay cheetah's died for that jacket?'_

The boss said "Now what's a cutie like you doing dressed like that? You into cosplay or something?" she shook her head and answered "No. I am but a simple Steward. Now please leave. I hate being late and I must be at my master's home before dinner."

The boss flashed a gun by adjusting his jacket and said "Nah, how about we go have a few drinks first babe?" Kallen sensed how things were turning out as a sharp glint appeared in the air... several of the thugs behind the leader were suddenly bisected. Geysers of blood flooded the place as the boss turned... only for his head to fall off his neck.

The last guy left tried to run, but felt a sharp pain... his legs had been cut off beneath him. He fell face first to the floor as he bled out and heard Kallen speak to herself "This... is what makes an Uzumaki's servant."

**Elsewhere at the same time.**

A Hooded figure stared down at a series of corpses strewn about the room, with almost glowing violet eyes. The target, one Kewell Soresi of the Purist faction was aiming a Gun at his soon to be assassin. "T-Th-The Hummingbird! Y-Y-You're a demon!" He fired his gun repeatedly, but with every bullet fired it seemed as though the assassin was avoiding the bullets, until finally the clip in his pistol had run out.

With his last hope gone, the gun clattered to the floor as he stared at his killer with wide eyes, suddenly his throat was slashed by a knife, and he died almost instantly. The figure dropped an origami figure in the shape of a hummingbird on Kewell's lap. Dabbed a finger in one of the soldier's wounds and drew a message on the wall that read 'Dance la macabre. Enjoy the dance with us, Cornelia'

And exited the room, down the hallway another guard spotted Hummingbird and attempted to draw his pistol, only for the hooded assassin to leap out the window and vanish without a trace.

**One hour later.**

Naruto was eating some roast turkey with a fruit salad and his favorite Earl Grey tea. "You're late 'Hummingbird' I was expecting you to finish up fifteen minutes ago." he casually spoke as his assassin approached from behind, whom spoke in a feminine voice "Hmph, there were more Jarheads than I had originally thought. And dealing with a grunt like Kewell is so boring. I would've enjoyed a greater challenge."

Kallen who was walking up with a dessert tray stated "The goal wasn't whom the target was. The goal was getting our message out: We exist." Hummingbird shrugged and said "Fine, though this heist sounds like fun! I look forward to it."

"Indeed, my dear little Hummingbird. It'll be a grand affair. I saw Cornelia attempting to throttle one Suzaku,it was most amusing. He survived after Euphy provided his alibi, though the Goddess of Victory still has intense suspicions. Regardless, we have showed Japan we're at work, now to show them... that we're as good as we claim." he spoke with a confidant grin.

The redhead nodded in agreement and place the tray before him and said professionally "This evening's dessert is a Foret Noire, a chocolate sponge cake layered with Cherry, with a white cream." He took a bite as his eyes watered in happiness as he spoke "Sooooooo gooooooood. Kallen's food is fantastic.'

Another person wearing a crimson mask with a long nose appeared and asked "All things aside, Kallen-san; should you not be at home? Does your parents not wonder what you do?" the Steward adjusted her glasses and stated "Not really. They prefer the 'out of sight out of mind' approach. So long as I don't do anything truly irresponsible or reckless, they could care less about what I do. Does that satisfy you Tengu-san?"

"Hai, it does. Your broadcast has sent ripples Nier-sama. All across Japan, your message has spread, people are beginning to wonder how we may beat Britannia." Tengu spoke in a matter of fact tone, making Naruto say "The answer should be obvious. We cut off the serpents head; Charles, VV, and Shcneiezel. Those three gone, Britannia shall be overcome by chaos. That's when we put our puppet on the throne. And everything will be set right."

"But Nier-sama, there are only five of us! You, me, Kallen, Hummingbird, and Rakshata." Tengu stated somewhat angrily, which Naruto shrugged and replied casually "Six if you include dear CC. Few we may be Tengu-san, but soon... we shall be Legion, for we are many. Now return to the JLF Tengu or you'll be missed. I'd prefer not to let my inside agent to be found out too soon."

Tengu sighed, but bowed obediently and left. "Master, do you trust CC?" Kallen asked, knowing very little about the Immortal. The blonde chuckled and stated "With my life. She'll never openly admit it; but I was always her favorite and she thinks the world of me."

Hummingbird also spoke up "Yeah, we met briefly as well. She's quite the enigma, but she's not bad." The redhead sighed and accepted their assessment of the mysterious Immortal "Knowing CC, she made a contract with Lelouch; she was always fickle. Either she did so on a whim, based on his potential... or better yet, she's setting up a test to see who will come out on top. The victor shall be the one she deems most capable of fulfilling her wish." Naruto spoke with a large grin on his face.

"Ara Ara. Still going on about your immortal sweetheart?" spoke a dark skinned woman with blonde hair holding a pipe, causing Naruto to nod and say "What can I say? There was always a powerful bond between me and CC."

Rakshata took a drag from her pipe and spoke casually "Fair enough. I just gave birth to our child Naruto-kun." the rising Freedom Fighter laughed heartily as he stated "Excellent! My personal Knightmare Frame, with it's custom weapons are at last complete!"

The Indian scientist giggled at that and stated "You better take good care of our child! You may have given me those glorious blueprints to the multifunctional weapons system, but I won't like it if our dear Fenris comes back in pieces. And... do we really need the Lancelot?"

Naruto waved his hand from side to side as he answered lazily while chewing on some of his dessert "At least Britannia doesn't." The Indian woman just shrugged, seeing his point. She would enjoy dissecting the Earl of Pudding's precious Lancelot anyway.

Hummingbird got up and said "Well, I'm going home. See you around everyone. Call me again if someone needs to die Nier-kun." as the assassin left, Rakshata stated "As you requested I gave the Fenris the same speed and agility to equal the Lancelot, that multifunctional weapons system, along with all those other toys. The mini EMP mines, the Sticky Bombs; my you keep me busy. I've never given birth to so many babies before!"

"But of course. The path to victory lies in preparation my dear Rakshata." He gave her a flirtatious wink making her giggle, though Kallen seethed slightly at that, though knew her master had enough room for several women, she just hoped to be one of them.

The Blonde man smirked as he spoke "The game is afoot. On one side, the Britannian empire that has conquered One Third of the world. On the other, Zero aka Lelouch, a genius now empowered by a Geass, in the middle... Us. The ones who wish to see freedom restored to the world. Now... we need to rile up the Japanese people... showing them we're a true threat to Britannia shall be a grand first step. After that, we'll make them mad."

Kallen adjusted her glasses and asked "You mean the Japanese people? How?" at that a dark grin appeared on Naruto's face as he answered "How do you think? By... unveiling Genbu Kururugi's killer." with that revelation... a cruel and vicious smirk appeared on both Rakshata's and Kallen's faces.

Nier was on the rise... and with him shall come a storm.

**A/N: That's the end of it. Might be a little fast, though I hope it's good regardless. I understand you have questions regarding Tengu and Hummingbirds Identities. No, I wasn't actually bashing Lelouch. Though I was bashing Suzaku. And will continue to since he's a traitor. And Naruto's Geass will be revealed later. Please R&amp;R. And Much love to my GF.**


End file.
